Beautiful You
by Misti D
Summary: Bella has never seemed to fit in anywhere, until she moves away from her looks obsessed mother. When she arrives in Washington, nothing is as it seems. Two different worlds, pulling her towards them. What will she decide? Ship is undecided. :
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Reading.**

Beautiful You

Chapter 1

As I sat in the window seat on a plane heading northwest, I thought about the things that I knew. There were several things in my life I had always known. Or things that had always made themselves known to me.

My mother loved me, but I was an obvious disappointment to her. I was nothing like Renee and she made it abundantly clear as often as possible.

My father loved me, but had no clue on how to show it. Charlie called me everyday, however he always seemed to say the wrong thing. At least he made an effort where my new step father had made close to none.

The last and final thing that always made it's self aware to me was the fact that I wasn't a 'cookie cutter size.' There were several places this fact was presented to me. School, work, home, it was all the same. Home should have been my safe haven, but it wasn't. Every diet known to man had been tried on me, thanks to Renee. Every exercise program had been drilled into me by my jock of a step father, Phil. They couldn't except that no matter how little I ate or how much I exercised, I would never be the size 2 they wish me to be. It was just in my DNA. They should know this seeing that they had seen pictures of my grandmothers on the Swan side.

The last straw that got me on the plane heading to Forks Washington, where my dad lives, was when they suggested surgery. They wanted me, a 17 year high school student, to have a surgery that would effect me for the rest of my life.

"What!" Charlie had roared into the phone when I told him their new idea. "Let me talk to Renee."

That conversation wasn't one of their more civil discussions. It had ended with Charlie hanging up on my mother, but not before calling her something that rhymed with "a mucking witch."

The next day Charlie had called me while I was on my way home from work.

"Bells, I want you to come live with me," he had said, without even saying hello.

"Okay," I had answered, without even a thought. I knew Charlie never judged me, never tried to change me. He knew who I was. And honestly, I was tired of being treated like a science experiment. I just wanted to be myself.

When I told Renee and Phil that I would be moving to Forks, they both seemed relieved.

"Welcome to Washington," I said to myself as the plane landed on the wet run way. I wasn't a fan of the rain, but I was just something I would have to learn to get used to.

"Excuse me," I mumbled as I bumped into countless people as I exited the plane. There never seemed to be enough room for people with extra padding.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of me.

"Hi, Dad," I replied, grinning up at him.

"It's sure good to see you, Bells!" he said as he squeezed me tight.

"It's good to be scene," I smiled.

We fetched my suitcases and headed toward the parking lot where his police cruiser was waiting for us. I loved riding in the thing when I was younger, but being driven around as a teenager in the thing was not going to be much fun.

Defiantly going to have to look for a good used car, I thought to myself as we pulled onto the highway, heading towards Forks. I had kept a part time job for the last two years, so thankfully I had plenty of money saved up. There weren't many places to spend it when you had very few friends.

We rode in comfortable silence for most of the way, only commenting on the weather or the upcoming baseball season. Charlie quickly put his foot in his mouth when he remembered that I didn't like baseball. Or football. Or basketball.

When we pulled up to the house, it was exactly as I remembered it. Except for the old, red, beat up truck that sat out in front if it.

"Did you get a new truck, Dad?" I asked.

"Actually, Bells, I bought that for you," he answered, watching me closely to gage my reaction.

"You really didn't have to do that," I replied as I got out of the car and walking over to examine it closely.

"I know, but I wanted to do something special for you so that this will feel like home to you," Charlie said, looking down at his feet as he did so. He wasn't the best at expressing his feelings. "Do you like it?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head.

"That's okay! We can get you something else," he started, quickly trying to fix the situation.

"Dad!" I exclaimed laughing. "I don't like it, I love it!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. It's got a ton of character. Where did you get it?" I wondered.

"I bought it off of Billy," he replied as we headed into the house. "Jake helped him fix it up to get it in great shape for you."

"How is Billy?" I asked as he lead me up the stairs to my room.

"He's good! He and Jake want us to come down to La Push as soon as you get settled. You haven't seen them since Billy had his accident, have you?"

"No," I answered as he opened the door to my room. I hadn't been back to Forks since I was 11. That was about the time I started gaining weight and when my mother started treating me like a new project. Charlie had decided that our weeks together should be spent somewhere new and exciting every year.

"I hope you like the new comforter. The sales lady said that girls like pink, but I knew better then to get you pink," he replied, causing me to laugh.

"Thanks. Purple is a good color," I assured him as he placed my luggage on the bed.

"I'll leave you to unpack. And if you are up to it afterwards we can take your truck down to see Billy."

"Sounds good," I replied, smiling.

Charlie grinned widely. "I'll go call him and let him know."

I grinned as I started to unpack my things. I wasn't usually the most optimistic person, but the move to Forks may just be one of the best things that I had ever decided to do.

**I'm back! I hope you like this little story that's been going over and over in my head the last few weeks. I'm sorry for all of my readers that were hoping for more of my other stories. Sorry, but I honestly have NO clue when or if those are going to be finished. Those were wrote at a WHOLE different time in my life and I just don't know if I could finish them even if I tried. This one, however, is already at chapter 10. :) Yes, I learned from past experiences and wrote ahead before posting. :) PLEASE review, other wise I have no clue if you like it or not. If you want anything in this story, ask. I might just help you out. :) Happy Reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Reading!**

Beautiful You ch. 2

"Take a right here, Bells," Charlie instructed a few hours later. "You know, you're not a bad driver," he added causing me to laugh.

"You're the one who taught me, so I should be an excellent one," I replied grinning.

"I did, didn't I?" he asked, smirking. "No wonder you're so good."

I shook my head and turned down a long driveway that lead to a nice, cozy look two story house.

"I thought we were going to Billy's," I stated, a little surprised with the structure that was in front of us. I didn't remember much from my visits to see Charlie when I was younger, but the small, red house was one that would always be etched into mind. I always felt welcomed and loved there by everyone, something that didn't happen when I was with Renee.

"When I called to let him know that we would be down, Sue and Henry Clearwater were there. Sue insisted that we come there instead. Do you remember them?"

"Not really," I replied quietly, fidgeting with my sweater. I had changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a new red sweater, knowing that Billy and Jake could care less what I looked like. But I was extremely worried what these people I don't remember would think. And I really don't want them to gawk at my muffin top, I thought sarcastically.

"Bella, you look fine," Charlie assured me, uncharacteristically taking my hand in reassurance.

"I just didn't know we would be seeing anyone other the Billy and Jacob. I don't want to make a bad first impression," I replied.

"You'll be fine," Charlie promised, patting my hand, before opening his door.

"Here goes nothing," I sighed, getting out of my truck slowly as the front door opened.

"I was right! I can hear that old beast from a mile away," tall, tanned, teenage boy yelled back into the house, before turning and racing down the walk towards us.

"She's not a beast," I insisted, putting my hands on my hip.

"Oh really. Then what would you call her?" he asked, folding his arms in front of him, grinning.

I thought for a moment, trying to find the right name for the truck I already liked so much.

"A beauty," I decided confidently, earning a loud laugh from him.

"A beauty, Bells? I don't see anything beautiful when I look at that thing," he replied, laughing as he hugged me in greeting. We had been good friends since we were young and had keep in touch through letters, phone calls and emails. Jacob had even come with us on some of our trips.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Charlie declared, grinning.

"I guess," he replied, shrugging.

"Are you going to stand outside all day or are you coming?" a russet colored women demanded, hands on her hip.

"We're coming," Charlie promised, walking towards the women.

"It's good to see you, Charlie," the women said, hugging my dad warmly.

"You too, Sue."

"Bella," the lady named Sue said, rushing toward me with her arms wide opened. "It's so good to see you again. You've grown into a beautiful young lady."

"It's nice to see you, too," I replied, smiling politely, hugging her back. She had a genuine smile on her face and her words had sounded sincere.

"Bella!" a voice called from down a hallway.

"Billy!" I grinned as I walked over to and hugged the man who would always hold a special place in my heart.

"It's good to see you, Bells."

"Your dad has been counting the hours until you got here," another man I vaguely remembered said.

"I wasn't that bad, Henry," Charlie replied, blushing.

"No, you really, really were," a younger russet colored man said, coming into the family room where we had all gathered.

"Sam, leave Charlie alone," Sue scolded.

"Bells, this is Sam Uley," Charlie said, pulling me over to where he was standing by the handsome, younger man.

"Nice to finally meet you," he said, smiling.

"You too," I replied awkwardly.

"Where's Emily?" Charlie asked.

"She should be here soon," Sam replied, beaming at the mention of the girl, whoever she might be.

"I have some steaks, fish and burgers on the the grill," Henry announced, coming over and hugging me as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. "Good to see you again, kid."

"You too," I mumbled, blushing furiously. I wasn't used to all the hugs and I wasn't sure if I liked them or not.

"Where's Seth?" Jake asked.

"He's out, manning the grill," Henry replied.

"Why in the hell did you let him do that? He's going to burn all the meat!"

"Language, Leah," Sue scolded, rolling her eyes at the younger version of herself.

"Sorry but it's the truth," the young lady replied, sounding anything but sorry.

"I'll go check on him," Jake offered, heading out of the room.

"Like that's going keep the meat from burning," I replied without thinking.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jake exclaimed, causing the males in the room to laugh.

"Bella, this is Leah, my daughter," Sue said.

"Hello," Leah replied, smiling.

"Hi," I said, hating how awkward I felt meeting new people.

"Why don't you girls go check on the boys," Sue suggested.

"We don't need babysitters, Mom," a rather squeaky voice called through the house.

"Like hell you don't," Leah called. She glared towards where Sam stood before grabbing my hand.

"Come on Bella, we can check on the boys and I'll tell you the guys you should stay far, Far away from," she said angrily, glaring once more at Sam before dragging me out the backdoor.

**Here's your next chapter. I had NO reviews for chapter one, but several story alerts and all that jazz. If you like this story, PLEASE review and let me know it. Give me your opinion on who Bella should be with. It didn't take me long to update. Like I said before, I have a ton of other chapters ready for this story. I'm just waiting for you to review. :) Happy Reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing!**

Beautiful You Ch. 3

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out, I said to myself over and over again as I walked into Forks High School for the first time.

Two days after the cookout in La Push was my first day of school. Surprisingly, I had gotten along well with both of the Clearwater kids. They couldn't be more different from one another. Seth was a sweet kid who didn't have a care in the world. Leah, however, was no nonsense type chick, who had recently gotten her heart broken by one Sam Uley. Sam was now dating her cousin and former best friend. She was trying her best to be supportive, especially since Emily was just getting over some sort of animal attack, but it was still difficult for Leah. We had made plans to get together the following Saturday for me to tell her all about Forks High.  
With one final deep breath, I opened the door to the office. It was a typical school office, however much smaller then the one I was used to back in Phoenix.

"Can I help you?" an older women with bright red hair asked happily.

"Today's my first day and.."

"Isabella Swan, the Chiefs daughter! It's so good to finally meet you!" she interrupted, taking my hand off of the counter and shaking it. "Here is you schedule, a map of campus, your locker number and combination, and a slip for you to have all of you teachers sign. If you would, please bring it back here at the end of the day. I hope you have a wonderful first day!"

"Thank you," I mumbled, a little overwhelmed by her perkiness so early in the morning.

I walked out of the office and looked down at my schedule. I sighed when I saw gym as one of the electives. In Arizona, it wasn't necessary to take gym, unless you were some sort of athlete. In Washington apparently, I had no such luck. Great, not only will I be the new kid on display for all to gawk at, but my gym class will get to see my flab and all it's glory, I thought, sighing heavily.

I looked down at the map, hoping to get to my locker and to my first class of the day quickly. Thankfully, my locker was in the same building as my English class.

"Do you need help?" a voice said from behind me.

"No thank you," I replied, turning to see a tall, lanky boy smiling at me.

"You're Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Bella," I said sighing.

"I'm Eric," he replied, holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you."

"What do you have first?" he asked.

"English."

"Me too!" Eric exclaimed excitedly. "I'll walk you."

I was very cautious of anyone who wanted to be friend me at school. From my own experience back in Phoenix, the only time anyone wanted to become friends with a chubby kid was to make fun or or humiliate. I had no desire for either of those things to occur. Eric, however, seemed to be genuine in his attempt to make me feel welcomed.

"So, how are you liking Forks so far?" He asked as we walked toward our class.

"It's wet," I replied, causing him to laugh hysterically, as if I were Adam Sandler.

"That it is," he agreed as we walked into the room.

I walked away from Eric and headed toward the teacher, who was looking through papers on his desk. He looked up and held out his hand without a word, and quickly signed the paper. He handed it back and went back to his papers, without even a hello, or nice to meet you. Not that I minded. If he acted like this before class, then hopefully he wouldn't be one of those teachers that made you stand up and introduce yourself to the rest of the class. I had always felt sorry for the new kids that had to go through that back in Phoenix.

Thankfully, the teacher in all of morning classes let me be, and it was time for the much dreaded lunch. I wasn't looking forward to going through the lunch line and awkwardly trying to find a table. I found myself wishing for the billionth time that I was at the high school in LaPush where I knew people.

Taking a deep breath, I held my head high and followed the small crowd into the lunch room and grabbed a tray. As I was putting a turkey sandwich on my tray, a girl came up beside me and smiled.

"Hello," she said shyly.

"Hi," I replied, smiling slightly.

"I'm Angela," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella," I said. She smiled as she grabbed and orange from the basket and placed it on her tray.

"Would you like to sit with my friends and I?" she offered.

"Sure," I said cautiously, as I paid for my food and followed the short, petite girl.

"Hey, Angie," a boy with glasses welcomed her, smiling shyly as she say across from him.

"Hey Ben," she replied, blushing. I grinned to myself, wondering if they were a new relationship, or something not quite together.

"This is Bella, everyone. Bella, this is Ben, Mike, Tyler, and Jessica," Angela said in way of introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Jessica replied, with a smile that looked rather fake. I smiled and nodded at her, already leery of this girl. She was defiantly the type I would have to be careful of.

"How do you like Forks so far?" Ben asked politely.

"Its okay," I said, shrugging.

"It's hard to get used to a small town after living in a big city. Give it some time and you'll get used to it," a boy with a smile and a baby face replied. "I moved her when I was eight from Cali. It was brutal!"

"Mike, that was almost ten years ago! The only thing you could do back then was beg your parents to take you to Disneyland," a dark haired boy snickered, shaking his head. "Please forgive the idiot. I'm Tyler."

"Nice to meet you," I replied, playing nervously with the top of my water bottle.

"It may have been nine years ago, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. It's hard to move," Mike defended himself.

"Poor baby!" Tyler said in a baby voice, sticking his bottom lip out, causing the group to laugh.

"Whatever," Mike pouted, folding his arms in front of himself. "I was just trying to make conversation with Bella."

"Thank you," I replied, earning a big grin.

"Your welcome, Bella. At least someone appreciates me."

"That's because she doesn't know you yet," Ben teased.

The rest of lunch ran smoothly, as Angela and the guys asked more questions about Phoenix and answered some about the Forks area.

"What class do you have next, Bella?" Angela asked as we gathered out things to throw away.

"Biology," I replied.

"Me too!" Mike exclaimed excitedly.

"Down boy!" Tyler replied, attempting to pet Mike, who slapped his attempts away.

"I have that class,too," Angela informed me, smiling. As we walked toward the exit, we passed a table that sat five of the most attractive people I had ever seen in my whole life. They sat close together, their trays still full of food, even though lunch was practically over.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly as we stopped at the trash can to throw our things away.

Angela turned to look at who I was referring to and blushed. "That's the Cullen's. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett."

"Their siblings?" I asked.

"Well, they are adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Some relatives died or something like that. I try my best to keep my nose out of other peoples business."

"Right. Sorry," I replied, embarrassed.

Angela smiled at me, patting my arm. "Don't be. I'm curious about them, too. How could you not be? They're all gorgeous! I just don't want to be one of those girls that gossip all the time about everyone."

'Like Jessica,'I thought, but thankfully keep to myself.

As we walked out the door, I turned to sneak a peek at the table full of models. I quickly turned away, blushing furiously as two sets of golden eyes watched us leave the lunch room.

**Here's chapter 3 of this story. I still haven't gotten any reviews from this story. Please let me know if you like this story. Happy Reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. **

Beautiful You Ch. 4

I walked with Angela as she went to her locker to grab her Biology book. She was one of the sweetest people I had ever met.

As we walked into the Biology lab, Angela waved as we parted ways. She found her seat next to Mike and I walked over to the teacher, allowing him to sign my slip.

"Isabella, you may sit with Mr. Cullen," he informed me.

Oh God, I thought as I slowly turned and walked towards the model with the crazy bronze colored hair. He had been one of the Cullen's, along with the big burly model, that had been watching us as we left. It had almost been like they knew we had been talking about them.

I looked at the table that I had been assigned and saw the boy watching me intently, as of he were studying me. I took a deep breath and made my way quickly and carefully to take my seat. I opened my bag and pulled out a notebook and pen, hoping that the bell would ring soon so I wouldn't have to sit there awkwardly trying not to stare at the guy.

"Hello."

I looked over at the model, wondering who he was talking to and was shocked to see him looking my way.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he continued, smiling politely.

I sat there, totally at a loss for words. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for some sort of reply.

Dumb ass, I silently scolded myself. He probably thinks I'm mute!

"I'm Bella Swan," I finally replied.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella. Are you Chief Swans daughter?" he wondered.

"Yes, I am." There you go! Good job, I told myself, proud that I had put together two full sentences. They may have only been three words each, but they were proper ones.

"Is that why you moved here? To be closer to your father?" he asked.

"Sort of," I replied, wondering why he cared.

"Are there other reasons you came here?" Edward pushed.

What the hell? Why is he being so nosy?

"For the rain," I found myself saying. Sarcasm always reared it's ugly head when I started getting annoyed. Its something I got from Jacob and my mother hated it. So, obviously I was good at it.

Edward raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something else, when thankfully the bell rang. Finally, he'll stop asking questions now that class was starting, I thought happily.

No such luck though. All through class, while I was trying to listen to the lecture, the little model boy was firing off questions. Granted, I already knew all the material he was teaching since I was in AP Biology back in Arizona, but still.

"What's you favorite color?" he asked.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Did you leave a boyfriend back in Pheoniex? Is he waiting for you?"

I turned quickly to look at Edward, who had somehow scoot closer to where I was sitting.

"How did you know I was from Phoenix?" I asked. I knew I hadn't told him that bit of information.

"I heard other people talking about it. This is a very small town, Bella. It's very hard to keep a secret," he answered with a smirk, as if he were keeping a secret of his own.

I sighed, knowing he was probably right.

I had never been so glad for a class to be over. I knew that I had gym next, but I would have tried to run five miles backwards at that point, just to get away from Edward.

I gathered my things quickly, trying to get away. Just when I thought I had escaped, I felt a hand on my elbow.

"May I walk with you to your next class?" Edward asked, smiling a beautiful smile at me.

"I have gym next," I informed him. "I wouldn't want you to be late for your next class."

Edward grinned. "My class isn't far from the gym. I will not be late."

I sighed, pulled my bag over my shoulders and shrugged. I had no clue why he was following me and asking all those questions. It was like he was trying to pick my brain.

"Do you enjoy gym?" he asked as he held the door open for me as we exited the building.

"Do I look like the type of girl that enjoys gym?" I snapped back at him.

"You look fine," he replied.

"Just what every girl wants to here," I mumbled to under my breath.

"Did I offended you?" he asked, sounding as if he heard me.

"No, I'm fine," I lied, trying to walk more quickly.

"No, I did," he replied, looking deep in thought as he walked with me. "What did I say to upset you?"

"Don't worry about it, Edward. Thank you for walking with me to gym," I said as I opened the door.

"Your welcome," he smiled, watching me as I walked inside.

I was not looking forward to taking gym, not at all. I hated that I would have to change in a locker room with girls that were tooth picks. I hated that people would see me and my flubber attempting to run and be athletic.

"I'm Bella Swan," I informed the coach, as I handed him my slip, which he signed.

"There are new shirts and shorts in the locker room. You will change out everyday, but two of you choosing. Make them count. That way is the ladies locker room. We are only doing Volleyball today, so you're starting off pretty easy. I won't make you run unless you are late. Today doesn't count. Go change."

I quickly made my way into the locker room, found a new pair of clothes in my size and changed, then made my way out to the gym.

"Four teams of five," the coach announced. I sat on one of the benches and waited for my name to be called, already feeling sorry for the other four people on my team. I sucked at all sports, but especially sports that involved smacking things over a net. Those type of sports usually ended with someone having a huge headache by the end of the game.

"Newton, Cullen, Hale, Swan, Mallory," the coach announced. I looked up from my sympathetic thoughts of my team mates to see my own personal hell in front of me. Not only had the coach made me team up with Baby face and Jessica's little friend from the cafeteria, but also with the two of the other models. God must really hate me, I thought as I walked slowly toward my team.

"Bella! Bella! We're on the same team!" Mike exclaimed as I came to stand with my 'team', waiting for further instructions.

"I can see that," I replied sarcastically. All of my patience for the day had been used up, courtesy of one Edward Cullen. And now I got to play an annoying game with his brother and sister.

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing," Lauren smirked at me. "I truly thought chubbies were more jolly. You know, like Santa Clause."

I felt my face grow red, with anger and embarrassment, not entirely certain which one was the most prominent at the moment. She was the type of girl that I had to deal with all the time back in Phoenix, the type of girl my mother always thought I needed to be friends with. I couldn't stand girls like Lauren Mallory.

"That was uncalled for, Lauren. She's not that big," Mike replied sweetly, trying to take up for me.

"Not that big, Mike? You're only giving her the time of day because of the size of her tits," Lauren said crudely.

"Thats enough," a voice I had never heard demanded angrily. I was putting all of my effort into not crying in front of the bitch, but it was taking all that was in me not to.

"You have no right to speak about anyone that way, especially someone you do not know anything about. I suggest you learn to keep your opinions to your self from now on," the deep, voice said his face full of fury.

"I was just telling the truth," the little witch huffed.

I looked up, to see her grinning evilly toward me, obvious enjoying making me feel horrible.

"But obviously she knows that," Lauren grinned.

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I smack that shit eating grin off of your face. Do I make myself clear?" the blonde bombshell hissed. I had no clue why these models were taking an interest in me, but at the moment, I didn't care. I was quite enjoying the terrified look that was on Lauren's face. All the color on her face drained, but she still managed to shoot daggers at me.

"Whatever," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"Well, are you going to play or are you going to run?" the coach yelled.

As we started our game, my team realized how terrible I was at volleyball. When it was my turn to serve the ball, I hit Lauren in the back of the head, knocking her to the floor.

"That has got to be the funniest thing I've seen in a long time," the big burly guy declared, laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, leaning down to help her up.

Lauren stood up, but quickly fell back down.

"Newton, take her to the nurse," the coach ordered.

I knew my face was red from the attention that my knock out serve had provided. I hated that everyone was staring at me.

"Don't feel bad. That's the most entertainment these kids have seen in a long time," the blond promised.

And that's suppose to make me feel better, I thought walking toward the locker room. I changed quickly and headed straight towards the office to turn in my signed paper.

"Did you have a good first day?" the secretary asked as I handed her the paper.

"It was interesting," I replied.

She smiled and patted my hand. "It'll get better."

"I hope so," I mumbled to myself as I quickly walked out of the office, ready get in my truck and go home. I was ready to have some peace and quiet, to processes my day. I really didn't understand why the Cullen's had decided to befriend me. From the very little Angela had said, it seemed as though they stayed to themselves. Was I just some charity case that they felt sorry for and had decided amongst themselves to get to know? Or were they the type of kids who pretend to be your friend and then humiliate you for the hell of it?

**Here's two chapters in one day for this story. :) I hope you like it. If you do, please review or else I won't know. Happy Reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

Beautiful You ch 5

The rest of the week went by with no major incidents. Lauren stayed away from me, thanks to her fear of Rosalie Hale. I still had no clue why they were nice to me, but I was grateful that I didn't have to put up with Lauren on my own. I was extremely happy that the week was over and that I would be able to sleep late.  
So when my phone started ringing at 7 that Saturday morning, I was not very happy.

"Hello?" I answered, still half asleep.

"Hey Bells! You still coming down to the rez today?" a too excited voice asked.

"Jake, why are you calling me at such an ungodly hour?" I sighed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's 7:15! You slept later then you do during the week," he informed me.

"By thirty minutes!"

Jake laughed, clearly enjoying himself. "See you're awake. You can do math."

I sat up, knowing there was no way that the little snot would let me go back to sleep. "Why did you call so early?"

"I've missed you this week and want to make up for lost time. Besides, we haven't got to spend much time together since you moved back," he replied.

I sighed and shook my head. He always knew how to sweet talk his way into getting me to do what he wanted me to do. "Okay, I'll be there in about an hour."

"Awesome! See you then, Bells!" Jacob exclaimed, the grin very evident in his voice.

"Bye Jake," I sighed as I hung up the phone. So much for sleeping in, I thought as I gathered my things and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"You're up awfully early," Charlie observed as I walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later.

"Yes and one day soon I will pay Jake back for it," I replied, grabbing my coffee cup from the cabinet.

"It's hard to believe that he's up this early on a Saturday," my father grinned, taking the bacon he was cooking out of the frying pan. "That boy usually sleeps like the dead until at least eleven."

"If only he had done that this morning," I grumbled, taking a sip of my awesome coffee. Coffee was one of many things that were forbidden at Renee's house, because she said that it would 'stunt my growth'. She was apparently still holding onto the hope that I would grow into the weight that I gained.

"Oh, give the boy a break," Charlie chuckled, placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. "He missed you and is just glad that you are here so that he can see you more."

"He could have waited until a decent hour to miss me," I replied, taking a bite of the bacon.

We spent the rest of breakfast talking about our plans for the rest of the weekend. Charlie was going fishing both days with Billy and Henry. I planned on working on homework on Sunday.

"What are you kids going to do today?" Dad asked, finishing off his food.

"I have no clue. I'm sure we'll figure something out," I replied.

"Make sure you call me if you need anything. I'll have my phone on me at all times," he told me.

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled, patting his hand. "I promise I will call you if I get attacked by some random creature that lives in LaPush," I teased.

Dad chocked on his coffee, quickly grabbing some napkins and cleaning up the mess.

"You okay?" I asked, standing up to walk over and pat him on the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, still sputtering and coughing. "You have a very unique imagination."

"It's probably from all of the books I've read," I shrugged, gathering the plates and heading to the sink.

"Must be," he mumbled, his mind obviously elsewhere.

I quickly washed the dishes, wishing desperately that Charlie had invested in a dishwasher.

"I'm sorry, Bells," dad said suddenly, moving to where I was finishing up. "You shouldn't always have to do those."

"I don't mind. You cooked, so I should clean up," I replied. "You could by a dishwasher though and save us both time."

"I guess I could," he agreed, smiling slightly.

"Well, I guess I should be heading down to the Rez," I said as I grabbed my bag from the hook near the door.

"Have fun and be careful."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You're here!" Jacob exclaimed from the door as I got out of my truck.

"I'm here," I agreed sarcastically, causing Jakes grin to widen.

"Awe, Bells, don't be mad at me. I just couldn't wait to see you," he said, pulling out his best puppy dog eyes that always made me go soft, no matter what he did to annoy me.

"Not even an hour?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you without having to share you," he replied.

"Thats really sweet, Jake," I grinned, giving him a big hug.

"Well, I do what I can," he smirked.

"Ugh, don't look like that," I grumbled, slapping his chest as I made my way past him into the small living room.

"Bells, I've always looked like this," he teased, plopping down on the couch.

"I mean that smirk. Move your feet," I replied, swatting his feet off the couch so that I could have a seat.

"You mean this smirk?"

"Ugh stop it, Jake!" I exclaimed, laughing at his goofy smirk. "It's bad enough having to see it every day at school. I do not want to see it on my days away."

"How is school? Are you ready to transfer down here to the Rez?" Jake wondered.

"Its alright. And you know that I can't go to school here. You have to be a resident."

"You could always move in with dad and me," the natural flirt suggested, wagging his eyebrow suggestively.

"The food would be much better, but I really don't think that Charlie would go for that," a voice said from the hallway.

"Hey, Billy. How are you?" I asked, walking over and giving him a hug.

"Good for an old man," he replied.

"You're not old," I assured him, causing him to grin.

"Hey, dads on the council. He could get it where you could come to school with us," Jake said suddenly, pulling my attention back to our conversation. "Everybody always listens to him."

"You having trouble at school, Bella?" he asked, concerned.

"Not really. Just an annoying guy," I admitted. "And a girl who basically called me a fat ass, but a girl I don't even know took care of that, so she hasn't really been an issue since."

"Who called you a fat ass?" Jacob demanded, getting up from the couch more quickly then I have ever seen anyone move.

"Jake," Billy warned, wheeling himself between where I was standing and where Jake was standing, shaking.

"It's no big deal, Jake," I assured him. "She hasn't annoyed me since this blonde bomb shell defended me with her big brother. It was all really weird, actually. I've never seen such a beautiful girl look do angry and scary in my life."

Billy looked over at Jacob, who had calmed down. He looked over at his father and nodded, as if telling him that he was calm once again. I had never seen my sweet, fun loving Jake get so angry before. Although a lot had changed about the boy I had once made mud pies with. He no longer had the long hair that he had as a kid. It had been replaced by a short crew cut. And his muscles found new definition, making him look more like a man then the boy that I had known. He had some how gotten extremely attractive since the last time he had gone on a trip with me and Charlie.

"Bella?" Jake said, pulling out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked, shaking my head to get the thoughts of a the new Jake without a shirt out of my head.

"You're staring at me," he replied, grinning.

"I was not!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Oh, you totally were," he teased.

"Shut up, Jake!" I demanded, picking up one of the pillows off of the couch and throwing it at him, causing him to laugh.

"If you're going to tease me all day, then I'm going to leave," I threatened, moving toward the table where I had thrown my purse.

"Don't leave, Bells," he begged, moving quickly to stand between me and my destination. "I'll stop teasing you about ogling my goodies."

"I wasn't ogling your goodies, as you do eloquently put it. You've gotten huge since the last time I saw you," I replied, still blushing.

"I guess it's just in my genes," Jake said, shrugging as if it were no big deal as he looked over at Billy, who was watching us intently.

"You must have great genes then," I mumbled to myself, shaking me head.

"What did you say?" Jacob snorted, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"I said that must be it," I replied, knowing there was no way he could have heard that.

"Sure you did, Bells," he smiled, winking at me.

How in the hell did he hear me say that, I wondered. Unless you said it louder then you meant to, I told myself. I had done that on more then one occasion. I was just glad that Jake was going to drop it. For now.

"Bella, if you want me to talk to the council, I could get you into our high school," Billy said.

I smiled at the man that I had been fond of since I was younger. "Thanks Billy, but I think I'll be okay. I don't want to run from anyone. And like I said, she doesn't bother me anymore."

"Well, if you're sure," he replied, not convinced.

"I'm positive. If I could get this guy to stop smirking all of the time at me I think I would be okay," I laughed.

"What guy is smirking at you?" Leah asked from the doorway, her father behind her.

"There you are old man," Billy said to Henry. "I thought we were going fishing this morning, not tonight."

"Leah made me wait for her so that she could catch a ride to see Bella," he explained, shrugging.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whose smirking at you? And is he cute? Does he have brothers?" Leah fired away, causing me to laugh.

"He has two adopted brothers and I guess he's cute, but honestly his constant annoying questions are not. His brother though, he doesn't ask annoying question," I replied, grinning as Leah laughed.

"I don't think we have to be here for this conversation," Henry told Billy, walking over to push him toward his truck.

"Whats his name?" Leah wondered.

"Edward Cullen," I replied, scrunching up my nose in annoyance.

"Cullen," Jake hissed, suddenly shaking violently, racing toward the door.

"Jake!" I called after him, following him quickly out the back door.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Billy call, but ignored him. I didn't know what was wrong with Jake and I had to find out.

"Call Sam" I heard him tell someone.

As I ran out onto the porch, an image I had never seen before in my life was taking form in front of me. My best friend, the only friend I had really ever had, was running quickly toward the forest that was behind his house. As he hit the first tree, the clothes that covered his body exploded off of him and he was no longer the guy I knew. Running into the woods was a massive, russet colored wolf.

"Jake?" I whispered, completely in shock.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I didn't turn to see who it was. I didn't scream. I didn't pinch my arm to see if this was just one of those crazy dreams that you sometimes have after you eat pizza too close to bedtime. I did the only thing that my body was able to do at that moment in time, to help me process the messed up thing that had just happened in front of me. I passed the hell out.

**Hello again. I really hope that you like this chapter. It was so much fun to write. If you like this story, please review. :) It makes my day. Happy Reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy everybody! Please don't hate me. I know that I hate when I have a favorite story and the author doesn't update for a year and a half. But then I remember that life does happen and somethings can't be helped. I am truly sorry. But there is good news.

I am putting this note up on all of my stories. I want to finish all of my stories, but I just can't work on all of them at once. I'm not Hermione or Alice and able to do a billion things at one time. So, with that said, I want to take a poll of sorts to see which story everyone wants me to finish first. The one with the most votes by this Friday, December 21, 2012, will be finished first. Then second, and so on and so forth. So, vote by reviewing this note so I know what you guys want. I love you all and Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. Oh...and Happy Reading! :)


End file.
